


Call me maybe

by QueenArizona



Category: Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenArizona/pseuds/QueenArizona
Summary: Пьяный Тарон после вечеринки. Звонить Колину и молчаливо дышать в трубку.





	Call me maybe

**Author's Note:**

> написано на hartwin fest

Каждый хотя бы раз в жизни влюбляется в знаменитость. Тарон не исключение. Вот только с обычными людьми это происходит лет в четырнадцать, когда они вздыхают на объект обожания через экран и портят обои, крепя на них скотчем плакаты с кумиром. Тарону почти двадцать пять, и он умудряется запасть на своего партнера по съемкам: женатого, годящегося ему в отцы и влияющего на настроение Тарона как своим присутствием, так и отсутствием в его поле зрения.

Тарон старается контролировать себя, особенно после того, как Меттью Вон отзывает его на личный разговор и, как бы невзначай, напоминает Тарону, что сын Ферта младше него самого всего на год, но выходит хреново. Поначалу его сдерживают собственное смущение и мысль о том, что он причиняет Колину неудобство своим щенячьим восторгом, но спустя короткое время Колин заметно теплеет по отношению к нему, и у Тарона отказывают тормоза. Тарон относится к той категории людей, которые не замечают, что с ними флиртуют, пока им не лезут в трусы, поэтому списывает ответные флюиды Колина на собственную разыгравшуюся фантазию. Колин подчеркнуто дружелюбен с каждым человеком на площадке, от режиссера до осветителя, поэтому Тарон всякий раз мысленно бьет себя по лицу, когда думает, что любезность Колина к нему несет какой-то скрытый смысл.

История непременно закончилась бы тем, что однажды посреди ночи Колин обнаружил бы Тарона свернувшимся на крыльце его дома, но развязка случается чуть раньше.

Из всех планов, приходивших к Тарону в нетрезвую голову нынешний занимал место где-то между идеей выкрасть енота из зоопарка и тем случаем, когда он декламировал сонеты Шекспира, закутавшись голышом в британский флаг.

Тарону, впрочем, его решение кажется гениальным. Оно снисходит на него после очередного опрокинутого стакана, и он чувствует будто прозрел, познал суть мироздания, вытащил Экскалибур из камня или нашел лекарство от рака. Долгие месяцы фрустрации вели его к этому. Он должен позвонить Колину Ферту и открыть ему правду. Невысказанные чувства распирают его изнутри и просятся наружу вместе с выпитым джином.

Если бы это происходило в фильме, ангел, парящий над его правым плечом, сказал бы «Ни в коем случае не делай этого! Это ошибка, и ты будешь жалеть о ней до конца своих дней и после». Но в его подстегнутом алкоголем воображении ангел и дьявол в два голоса скандируют «Давай, Тарон, действуй! Будь мужиком!», и кто он такой, чтобы сопротивляться им.

Выпутавшись из крепких объятий одного из приятелей, он решительно поднимается из-за стола. Скрывшись в подсобном помещении, Тарон садится в угол, дрожащими руками достает телефон и листает список контактов, пока не добирается до искомого номера.

Колин — человек не продвинутый по части техники, поэтому Тарон слышит ровные гудки вместо современных мелодий. После пятого или шестого, когда его энтузиазм начинает увядать, уступая место росткам здравого смысла, на том конце провода звучит голос. Тихий, сонный, с интонациями, знакомыми настолько, что Тарон отчетливо видит, как Колин запускает пальцы в свои волосы и слегка хмурит брови. Он открывает рот и понимает, что вся нафантазированная им сказка, в которой Колин отвечает на его чувства, бросает всё, и они под руку идут к алтарю под звуки «All you need is love», тает в считанные мгновения, и Тарон напоминает себе Золушку, чья карета в полночь превратилась в тыкву. Только вот вместо туфельки он теряет дар речи.

— Я вас слушаю.

Колин Ферт, порядочный англичанин, примерный семьянин, чертов Колин Ферт остается вежлив, даже когда его будят среди ночи и молчат в трубку. Впрочем, в последнем Колин виноват сам. Дать свой телефон влюбленному в тебя парню все равно, что протянуть рюмку водки алкоголику. Широкая грудь Тарона ходит вверх — вниз, сердце колотится сильнее обычного, и в его голове полный вакуум. Он ни разу не забывал свой текст на сцене или съемочной площадке. До этого момента.

В эту секунду дверь резко распахивается, внося с собой шум продолжающейся снаружи вечеринки.

— Тарон, чувак, а мы тебя потеряли! Джоуи грозится перевернуть весь «Красный лев».

Тарон вздрагивает, как вспугнутая лань и подскакивает на ноги с такой скоростью, что у него темнеет перед глазами. Запнувшись и ударившись лбом о швабру, он едва не выпускает мобильник из рук, и, матерясь про себя самыми сочными ругательствами, сбрасывает звонок. На грохот сбегается еще пара любопытных глаз. Тарон выталкивает всех за дверь, и прислонившись к ней спиной, мысленно подбирает рейс, который увезет его куда-нибудь в другой город, в другую страну, или, еще лучше, на другую планету. Так бездарно спалиться мог только он. Тарону почти так же неловко, как когда на съемках он вошел в стеклянную стену вместо двери, засмотревшись на Колина.

Приступ самоуничижения прерывает жужжание телефона. Тарон втягивает голову в плечи, как провинившийся школьник, всерьез ожидая того, что Колин собственной персоной вылезет из экрана и в своей привычной манере разъяснит, как не полагается вести себя юному джентльмену. Тарон не находит ничего лучше, чем отключить телефон вовсе. Он уверен, что после этого скорее уедет работать в Антарктиду поднимателем пингвинов, чем когда либо попадется Колину на глаза.

Следующие полчаса Тарон занимается тем, что смывает чувство стыда с помощью бутылки эля, но оно прирастает к нему второй кожей. Друзья пытаются вытянуть хоть что-то из непривычно молчаливого приятеля, но не преуспев, оставляют его в покое.

Тарон выходит из паба, ежится, приподнимает воротник куртки, достает сигарету и тут же давится ей, потому что прямо напротив входа, подпирая плечом дверь кэба, ждет Колин, всем своим видом напоминая Гарри в той самой сцене возле участка. Тарону стоит титанического усилия воли не развернуться и не скрыться в пабе, забившись под стойку. Но у него есть яйца, напоминает он себе, делая шаг навстречу и пытаясь держаться ровно. Походка выходит не джентльменская, и на последних героических десяти сантиметрах, разделяющих их с Колином, Тарон спотыкается и утыкается носом в его грудь. Колин подхватывает его под руки и по-отечески качает головой.

— Ну здравствуй, Тарон.

Под его внимательным взглядом он забирается на заднее сидение, где у него, наконец-то, развязывается язык.

— Вот какое дело, Колин, — с жутким акцентом произносит Тарон, — Ты сказал мне, буквально, «обязательно звони, если будет нужен профессиональный совет», — цитирует он, бурно жестикулируя. — Скажи же мне, что предпринять герою, который влюблен в кое-кого недоступного, по кому и не поймешь, что у него на уме? Чтобы это выглядело правдоподобно. Что ему делать, гипотетически, хотелось бы знать?

— Гипотетически? — скептически переспрашивает Колин.

Тарон кивает в ответ, глядя на него большими честными глазами. Колин делает глубокий вдох, прочищает горло и с интонацией наставника углубляется в монолог о разнице между наблюдением за объектом любви и преследованием, о неудачных намеках, об инфантильности, перечисляет все до единой его ошибки, и настаивает на том, что нет ничего лучше старой доброй откровенной беседы. Тарон следит за тем, как ходит его кадык, гипнотизирует его губы тем же пьяным взглядом, которым славится во время их многочисленных интервью, и сам не понимает, как решается наклониться, чтобы попробовать их вкус.

«Не сложилось у нас как-то с разговорами».

Последняя за эту ночь мысль проносится в его голове, и Тарон вырубается, не выпуская из пальцев пальто Колина, а из радио приглушенно доносится глупая попсовая песня про любовь.


End file.
